But I'm Okay In See-Through Skin, I Forgive What Is Within
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. Trad. We Were Nothing Like The Rest série. Il y a un tueur dans ses yeux, un animal dans sa poitrine, et une voix dans sa tête, lui demandant si c'est ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas l'air de trouver la bonne réponse. (Car Nagisa est plus en conflit à l'intérieur qu'il ne le montre à l'extérieur. Karma le remarque, évidemment. Il le remarque toujours.)


**Hey! Me revoilà pour une autre traduction, cette fois-ci de booksandanime qui publie ses écrits sur Archive of Our Own (AO3). Donc comme d'habitude, tout ce qui ce trouve ci-dessous n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait que traduire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que je l'ai aimé!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Ceci est différent de mes écrits habituels. La fin est heureuse évidemment, mais cette fic se concentre surtout sur les sentiments de Nagisa, et damne que ce garçon a d'intenses émotions. J'ai de plus utilisé plus de métaphores et plus joué avec les mots que d'habitude, et j'espère que cela va à l'histoire._

 _La fic fait un peu d'aller retour par rapport aux événements de l'histoire, quelques scènes se sont passées avant le changement de la mère de Nagisa et d'autres après. Une majorité de cette fic se passe avant la fin du manga, mais à la fin cela continu après le chapitre 178, donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir de spoilers, il y a un avertissement ce moment-là._

 _Cette fic a été inspirée par deux musiques :_  
 _Of Monsters and Men - Human (la première partie de la fic)_  
 _Of Monsters and Men - Crystals (d'où j'ai trouvé le titre et d'où vient la second partie de la fic)_

* * *

But I'm Okay In See-Through Skin, I Forgive What Is Within

.

By booksandanime on Ao3

* * *

 **We Were Nothing Like The Rest**

Chapitre 1

Parfois lorsque Nagisa regarde dans le miroir, il voit un tueur.

Il a juste l'air d'être le même que d'habitude, mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'arrête. Une sorte d'émotion crue et froide qui le rend légèrement nerveux. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, ses mains deviennent fermes, et une sorte de calme l'enveloppe.

Il se sent prêt, mais pour quoi, il ne veut pas y penser.

Il a l'impression que ses nerfs sont tous à bout, il a l'air dangereux, et cela devrait le terrifier, mais il ne l'est pas. Il fixe le miroir, et s'y reconnaît. C'est ce à quoi il ressemble parfois. Il ressemble à quelqu'un qui pourrait tuer- non, assassiner- quelqu'un en un clin d'œil, et s'éloigner indemne.

Il se sent puissant. Il a l'air invincible.

Puis il cligne des yeux, et secoue sa tête. Il ne veut pas de pouvoir.

 _Par encore._ Dit son esprit. _Tu ne le veux pas encore. Mais tu l'as._

Oui, il a du talent, mais il ne veut pas le pouvoir qui va avec. Il regarde dans le miroir encore une fois, et voit une version plus calme de lui-même. Partie est la soif de sang, bloquée et emprisonnée en lui.

Il sait comment la contrôler, et il ne la laissera pas le dominer. Il est plus fort que ça.

Il est plus fort que sa soif de sang.

—

Parfois Nagisa a l'impression d'être un animal.

Celui qui oscille entre prédateur et proie. Etre un prédateur lui donne une sorte de force, et quelque fois ce n'est pas totalement une illusion. Il peut vaincre la plupart des assaillants en un clin d'œil, mais au même moment, il devient une proie.

Les mots secs et cassants des harceleurs ne font que contribuer à la petite flamme dans son cœur, et il la donne en nourriture à l'animal qu'il sent à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, martelant juste à côté de son cœur. Cela bouillonne en lui, et il fallait énormément de sang froid pour la garder à distance.

Il se demande ce qu'il ressentirait en perdant le contrôle, mais aussi vite, il révoque cette idée. Perdre le contrôle est quelque chose qu'aucun assassin respectable ne ferait, car cela voudrait dire qu'ils se sont laissé submerger par leurs émotions.

Il est toujours utile de savoir quand choisir ses batailles et quand prendre son temps. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à se précipiter dans un combat, sans aucun plan qui soit. Les assassins avaient toujours des plans et des possibilités de scénarios préparés.

Il a également trop de discipline envers lui-même pour simplement perdre le contrôle pour quelque chose comme cela. Ou peut-être était-il juste lâche, laissant ses pensées rejeter ses émotions.

A l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, la bête martèle.

Et Nagisa la dompte.

—

I nouveau des voix dans sa tête.

Il y a la voix de sa mère, insistante, demandante, et dure. Elle murmure, _Tu ne seras jamais assez bien, tu devrais juste m'écouter, je sais ce qui est le mieux. Je suis ta mère, tu es ma responsabilité, j'ai ton futur entre les mains._

Il y a la voix de Koro-sensei disant, « _Ton courage est chargé de désespoir_. »

Il y a la voix de Takaoka, riant avec joie. « _Voilà la tête que je voulais voir !_ »

Peu importe ce qu'il veut, il doit penser rationnellement. Il ne peut pas être un assassin, il ne veut pas faire de mal aux autres. Il est plus fort que ça, plus fort que sa mère, peu importe les apparences.

Il va montrer à sa mère, il va montrer à tout le monde, qu'il peut écouter les voix, mais en définitive, il est celui ayant la décision finale.

Il a quelques semblants de contrôle sur sa vie, et c'est peut-être peu mais c'est un début.

Il peut travailler avec, il peut choisir ses propres décisions. Le futur est peut-être quelque chose de lointain, mais pour lui, ça commence dès à présent, avec les choix qu'il fait.

Il va être professeur, il va être diplômé pour sa mère, il va couper ses cheveux, il va tuer Koro-sensei.

Il va utiliser ses talents pour faire le bien.

—

Les gens sont toujours intimidés par Karma, mais Nagisa n'arrive pas à être effrayé par quelqu'un comme lui.

Il a déjà ressenti la peur, il pense, mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne peut pas se souvenir entièrement de cette expérience. Mais il sait que ce sentiment ne s'applique pas à Karma Akabane.

Il se sent parfois mal à l'aise face aux tendances violentes de son ami, mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque intentionnellement depuis l'incident, et Nagisa a toujours eu un sentiment de sécurité avec lui. Ce qui devrait être ridicule, vu qu'il ne se sent pas même en sécurité lorsqu'il est seul.

Il y a juste quelque chose qui tire le bluenet vers le carmin, et il y a de nombreuses raisons à cela.

L'une d'elles est que Karma sait ce que Nagisa est en train de traverser et il le comprend réellement. Cependant il n'a jamais eu à contrôler sa soif de sang, et cela le surprend de voir Nagisa la contenir et la ranger presque sans difficulté. Il sait bien que Nagisa est différent de lui, et il n'a jamais questionné les habitudes de Nagisa.

Pourtant il surprend constamment Nagisa, chose que peu de personnes peuvent prétendre pouvoir faire avec succès.

Il apprend comment calmer Nagisa, comment l'aider à le contrôler avec moins d'efforts qu'avant. Parfois c'est un léger contact secouant Nagisa hors de peu importe quel état dans lequel il se trouve. Parfois c'est une étreinte, destiné à calmer le garçon. Parfois c'est des paroles, beaucoup et beaucoup de paroles, toujours aléatoires mais dites avec juste le bon degré d'air dramatique qui fait rire Nagisa.

Il y a peu de choses pour lesquelles Karma donne un réel effort, et Nagisa ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si important que Karma reste à ses côtés jusqu'à qu'il aille mieux, pourquoi il peut obtenir un rire de Karma de temps en temps, pourquoi le carmin lui demande activement son avis.

 _C'est l'amitié_ , pense-t-il, mais il ressent bien trop de chaleur pour que cette phrase soit vrai.

Quelques fois, les insécurités de Nagisa prennent le dessus, et il sent le doute se glisser dans son esprit. _Il ne m'aime pas, il traîne juste avec moi pour passer le temps, je ne suis pas important pour lui, il est à un niveau complètement différent par rapport à moi, pourquoi aurait-il un quelconque intérêt pour moi._

Ces pensées harcèlent son esprit, et le rendent constamment vigilant et prudent, comme s'il pourrait faire quelque chose de mal et Karma ne voudrait plus le voir.

Il y a quelque chose de ridicule et de faux avec cette phrase, mais parfois les émotions changent l'irrationnel en rationnel et vice-versa. Cela arrive à tout le monde à un moment de leur vie, et le cerveau de Nagisa est particulière doué à être très sensible la première minute, et très insensé à la suivante.

 _Il t'a quitté une fois._ Dit son esprit. _Qui dit qu'il ne refera pas encore une fois ?_

Son cœur bat avec tonnerre contre sa poitrine, et la bête dresse quelque peu sa tête.

Nagisa respire profondément, inspire et expire, comme il s'est appris à le faire. Inspire, et pense à tout le négatif. Expire, et pense à relâcher toutes ces ondes négatives. Inspire, pensées négatives. Expire, relâche ces pensées-là.

C'est un schéma, un schéma apaisant pour Nagisa, et ainsi il se calme rapidement.

 _Tu t'inquiètes pour rien_. Essaie-t-il de se dire. _Karma est parti une fois, et tu y as survécu. S'il te quitte à nouveau, tu iras bien, tu y survivras._

La première pensée était encourageante, mais les autres étaient des mensonges et il le savait.

Mais c'était mieux que d'avoir trop d'espoir. Au moins ainsi il avait un semblant de contrôle, et une illusion de force.

Mais de même, pouvait-il vraiment appeler cela force lorsque tout ce qu'il faisait était mettre des murs autour de lui ? Cela ressemblait à une lâche façon de faire les choses, et très peu à quelque chose que ferait un assassin.

Il se retrouve à se demander ce qu'un assassin ferait dans cette situation, et réalise ensuite qu'il ne serait même pas dans cette situation. Il ne se préoccuperait pas d'être laissé en arrière, car il était celui qui partait. L'unique question étant, si Nagisa faisait cela, en ressortirait-il indemne ?

 _Non._ Déclare son esprit, et si Nagisa est surpris d'avoir trouvé une réponse si rapidement, il ne le montre pas.

En fait, il s'y attend. Cela le rassure un peu quant à son humanité et lui montre que ses morales sont intacts, même si sa confiance en lui est éparpillée un peu partout.

Cela aide également qu'il ne veuille pas quitter Karma, pas s'il a son mot à dire. Et cette fois-ci, il l'a.

—

Il y a des moments où Nagisa veut juste s'asseoir et crier.

Il y a des moments où les voix dans sa tête commencent à lui crier dessus, la bête dans sa poitrine gronde et griffe celle-ci, et il ne veut pas regarder dans un miroir, il est tellement effrayé de ce qu'il voit, de ce à quoi il va ressembler. (Ses yeux refléteront-ils la souffrance de son âme ?)

Il se contrôle toujours, mais parfois il doit se battre pour parvenir à se discipliner. Il se rappelle qu'il a des émotions, que le désespoir n'est pas là pour gouverner ses actions, que quelqu'un se souci de lui. Il n'est pas incapable, il est égal à n'importe qui, il a des pensées et des opinions que le gens veulent entendre.

 _Incapableincapableincapableincapable_ est le mantra suffocant que son cerveau déclame.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai de l'importance, j'ai de l'importance, le gens se soucie, ce n'est pas vrai, cen'estpasvraicen'estpasvraicen'estpasvrai_ —

Il peut sentir les mains de sa mère dans ses cheveux, lui disant à quel point il a l'air joli. Il peut sentir les bleus fantômes là où Takaoka l'a battu sans merci. Il peut sentir les ondes de choc venant des mains du Dieu de la Mort. Il se souvient de la sensation de la table, lorsque sa mère saisit ses cheveux et écrase sa tête contre celle-ci, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette à elle. Il se souvient du regard fou de Takaoka, et de la façon dont sa peau pelait. Il se souvient combien il se sentit inutile lorsqu'il tomba simplement en arrière en état de choc face à la force de claquement du Dieu de la Mort.

Il n'est pas conscient d'être en train d'agripper sa chaise de bureau trop fermement, et commence à s'en rendre compte lorsqu'une petite main recouvre son poignet. Il regarde à sa gauche pour voir Kayano. Elle l'observe avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

 _Tout_ , veut-il répondre, mais sa bouche ne fonctionne pas.

« Nagisa, tu es pâle. » Une voix venant de sa droite, Nakamura. Elle le regarde, l'inquiétude se voyant sur ses traits.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il avec difficulté. Il ne veut pas les charger de ses problèmes, elles ne méritent pas ça.

« On est tes amies, tu peux nous en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Insiste Kayano.

Nagisa sourit. C'est un peu trop petit pour que cela puisse tromper quelqu'un, mais au moins son sourire est sincère. « Je sais. Je vais bien. Merci. »

Il relâche sa prise, et tourne son attention vers l'avant de la pièce. Il ne remarque pas que la majorité de la classe le regarde, mais il sent bien une paire d'yeux derrière lui. Il n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'est Karma.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit, Kayano et Nakamura ont l'air de vouloir s'assurer qu'il va bien, mais Karma apparaît subitement à côté de son siège, et lui tend sa main. « Viens. »

« Je vais bien. » Déclare Nagisa, essayant de les rassurer. « C'est bon. » Il prend la main de Karma.

Elles n'ont pas l'air convaincu, mais elles le laissent passer.

Dehors, Karma l'emmène vers l'arbre à l'extérieur de la classe, celui où ils ont l'habitude de déjeuner. Il laisse partir sa main à un moment du trajet, et la chaleur manque quelque peu à Nagisa.

Karma se tourne vers lui, et le regarde. Les orbes de mercures cherchent les bleues, et Nagisa essaye de lui sourire, mais il sait que Karma peut lire en lui. Il peut toujours, tout comme Nagisa peut lire à travers la personnalité de Karma.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. » Dit Karma, et ce n'est pas une question.

« Je vais l'être. » Répond Nagisa, et ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse non plus.

Karma fronce des sourcils. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de dire les mots à voix haute, ils semblent terribles dans ma tête. » Dit sincèrement Nagisa.

« Ok. » Répond Karma, et semble réfléchir.

« Sérieusement, ce n'est rien, juste mes insécurités, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Déclare Nagisa, parce qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Karma prend sur lui pour penser à lui.

« Si c'est toi, évidemment que je vais m'inquiéter. » Rétorque immédiatement Karma, et Nagisa ressent de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Sa vision commence à devenir floue, et il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Soudainement, une paire de bras l'encercle, et il est attiré dans une étreinte.

Karma déborde de chaleur, et Nagisa repose sa tête sur son épaule. Il a du mal à respirer, inspirant précairement.

« Tu peux ne pas être tout le temps calme, tu sais. La tristesse fait partie des émotions humaines. Je serais inquiet si tu n'avais pas d'émotions. »Dit Karma, et Nagisa peut sentir les mots traverser son corps.

« Cela t'arrive d'être triste ? » Demande Nagisa, et il sent plus qu'il n'entend le rire de Karma.

« Evidemment. »Répond Karma. « A chaque fois que je te vois ainsi. »

« Je suis un fardeau. » Dit Nagisa, et ses larmes dévalent, mouillant le maillot de Karma. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

« Tu es tout sauf un fardeau, Nagisa. Tu ne cesses de contrôler tes émotions et ta soif de sang, et c'est incroyable à quel point tu ne veux pas blesser autrui, mais garder tes sentiments te fait du mal. Tu as le droit de te plaindre de temps en temps. » Rétorque Karma, et un de ses bras vient caresser ses cheveux.

Nagisa se détend au toucher. « Mais je ne veux déranger personne. »

« Tu ne me dérange jamais. » Déclare Karma, et cela ne sonne pas comme une tentative pour le faire se sentir mieux, cela sonne comme un fait, comme quelque chose de vrai.

« Vraiment ? » Demande Nagisa, et sa voix est tellement vulnérable.

« Tu rends ma vie intéressante, Nagisa. Tu me donne envie d'aller en cours juste pour que je puisse te voir tous les jours. Tu me fais m'arrêter avant que je n'aille trop loin dans mes farces car je sais que tu ne veux voir personne blessé, même si c'est ton pire ennemi. Tu te soucis, Nagisa, et tu as le droit de montrer que tu as mal. » Dit Karma, caressant gentiment sa tête.

C'est bizarre, car Nagisa sait que montrer qu'on est blessé est un signe de faiblesse pour un assassin. Mais peut-être, parmi ses amis et les personnes se souciant de lui, c'est un signe d'humanité ?

Nagisa ferme les yeux. Il peut sentir le regard appuyé de Karma, et il attend jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Puis il ouvre les yeux.

Karma le regarde avec un mélange d'inquiétude, d'empathie et d'autre chose. Cela fait Nagisa se sentir comme s'il l'appartenait.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » Demande Nagisa.

Les yeux de Karma s'écarquillent, avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. Nagisa se penche doucement en avant, et soudainement il est en train d'embrasser Karma. C'est doux et pur, et juste un peu salé à cause de ses larmes. C'est rassurant, c'est confortable, c'est tendre.

Karma y va doucement, ne voulant précipiter Nagisa, mais Nagisa peut sentir à quel point il se préoccupe, et il sourit à travers le baiser. Il comprend enfin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, leurs joues sont rougies, et ils sourient.

« Merci. » Dit Nagisa.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier parce que je me soucis de toi. » Rétorque Karma.

« Non. Je veux dire, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Et de m'aimer. » Dit Nagisa, parce que c'était ça, l'autre émotion présente dans les yeux de Karma. L'amour.

Nagisa devrait sentir la lourdeur de la responsabilité et le poids de ce mot, mais à la place il se sent léger.

Le rougissement sur les joues de Karma s'assombrit, mais son sourire s'élargit et devient plus doux en même temps. « Je t'en prie. »

Nagisa le serre dans ses bras une fois de plus, et pense que ce n'est pas mal si quelqu'un se préoccupe d'un autre un peu plus que d'un ami.

Il ne se plaint certainement pas que ce soit Karma.

—

Parfois le monde est silencieux.

Ce sont à ces moments où Nagisa songe à tout ce qui l'a amené à ce moment-là.

Il se souvient des choix qu'il a fait, des amis dont il est chanceux d'avoir, les professeurs qui le regardent dans les yeux et qui le considèrent comme un égal. Il pense aux mauvaises choses, aux mots blessants qu'il a entendus, aux bleus qu'il conserve encore.

Ils l'ont tous aidé à grandir à leur façon, et il est reconnaissant pour chacune de ces expériences. Les choses positives l'ont aidé à comprendre ses capacités et les négatives lui ont fait comprendre et accepter son humanité.

Il n'est pas invincible, et la plupart du temps ses émotions sont des épaves. Il y a des fois où il doit les contrôler, mais il y a aussi ces fois où il peut apprendre d'elles, où il peut les laisser guider ses actions.

Après tout, il n'a pas écouté de pensées rationnelles lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il aimait Karma. C'était une décision inconsciente faite par ses sentiments, et cela semblait plus juste que tous les arguments et les pires scénarios créés par son esprit.

Ces lacunes arrivent toujours à le rendre furieux, mais il les utilise pour devenir une meilleure personne. Il apprend de ses erreurs, de la frustration que ça lui donne, et écoute la voix de Koro-sensei dans sa tête lui demandant quelle leçon il en a tiré.

« _Qu'être humain n'est pas une faiblesse._ » Pense Nagisa.

Il peut voir la tête de Koro-sensei, celle orange avec un cercle rouge.

 _Correct, Nagisa._

—

Il est très rare pour Karma de ne pas savoir quoi dire, et Nagisa se sent assez fier en sachant qu'il en fut la cause.

Bien qu'il ne peut nier qu'il n'est pas nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cela, mais il avait pensé à Karma. (Beaucoup. Peut-être plus que beaucoup). Et pendant qu'il pensait, il se rappelait des choses. Comme la façon dont Karma riait rapidement et vivement, s'il trouvait quelque chose amusant. La façon dont Karma semblait se tenir plus proche à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient. La façon dont il regarderait dans les yeux de Karma, voyant ses orbes de mercure briller de gaîté et de malice, et la façon dont il se sentait simplement cette chaleur en lui.

Karma lui faisait ressentir beaucoup de choses, et ses taquineries n'avaient définitivement jamais aidé.

Mais Nagisa avait toujours eu un petit côté optimiste, et c'est pour lui un peu comme un énorme saut. Oui, il a fallu beaucoup de coups de pouce, de clins d'œil et de taquineries de la part de Nakamura et de Kayano (même Sugino parfois), mais il sait qu'ils ne veulent réellement que le meilleur pour lui, et ce simple fait lui donne le sourire.

De plus, il en a assez de ne pas être honnête avec lui-même, et aimer Karma n'est pas vraiment la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Alors il prit l'initiative, et attendit une ouverture de sa part.

« Puis il s'est enfui, sans un regard un arrière ! Hah ! Que cela lui apprenne ! »Dit Karma, riant de son rire vif et rapide.

« Tu ne lui as vraiment laissé aucune chance, Karma. » Dit Nagisa, exaspéré.

« Ouais bien, il n'aurait pas dû essayer de m'escroquer. Je veux dire, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'il pourrait juste s'en tirer comme ça ? Bien sûr que non. » Rétorqua Karma, le sourire en coin.

« J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop effrayé. » Dit Nagisa, sentant un élan de pitié pour la victime.

« Evidemment que non. Je me suis contrôlé. De justesse. » Répondit Karma, lançant un regarde à Nagisa.

« Merci d'avoir essayé. » Répond Nagisa, et le sourire de Karma devînt un peu plus doux.

« Du moment que cela te rend heureux. » Dit Karma, et Nagisa n'est absolument pas en train de rougir.

Nagisa hésite, puis dit. « Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu agis comme si tu n'écoutes personne à part toi-même, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es une personne incroyable Karma, et je ne parle pas juste de tes loisirs. Toutes tes facettes, même les mauvaises, donnent quelque chose d'absolument remarquable. »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Karma s'arrête, et le regarde. Le regarde vraiment. Nagisa peut voir un tas de questions dans ses yeux mercure, et il est partagé entre soupirs et rires. « Evidemment que je suis sérieux. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Et cela devrait surprendre Nagisa qu'il puisse facilement répondre à une question que Karma n'a jamais posée, mais il est trop occupé à demeurer dans ce sentiment de bien-être.

Karma le regarde toujours, et il semble un peu incertain, et quelque chose en Nagisa se serre. « Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà, je voulais juste le dire. »

Il commence à marcher en avant, parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire face à l'humiliation dont il est sûr qu'il va recevoir, lorsqu'une main chaude sur son poignet l'arrête. Il se retourne pour regarder Karma, mais le carmin sourit simplement et bouge sa main du poignet de Nagisa à sa main. Il enlace leurs doigts. « Est-ce que cela va ? »

Nagisa cligne des yeux. « Oui. »

Le sourire de Karma s'élargit, et il prend les devants, parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais quelque chose a changé, et Nagisa peut le sentir. C'est agréable, c'est juste, et c'est comme si quelque chose en lui a été complété.

Dans son esprit, les voix sont silencieuses.

—

ATTENTION SPOILER FIN DU MANGA

—

Il se tient devant le miroir de sa chambre, englobant entièrement son apparence.

Ses cheveux sont détachés, et ils chutent au-delà de ses épaules en vagues bleues. Il porte l'uniforme d'école d'homme, vu que c'est le dernier jour de cours. Ses yeux ont un air brillant sur eux, indiquant qu'il a pleuré récemment. Ses mains tremblent, se souvenant comment il a tué Koro-sensei, avec un couteau frappant à travers sa cravate et touchant son cœur.

Il regarde dans le miroir, et y voit un professeur. Il tend ses mains, et touche le miroir. Il se souvient de ses erreurs, ses décisions, ses émotions, toutes les choses qu'il a apprises.

Parfois il a peur, et la bête dans sa cage thoracique se transforme en serpent. C'est un symbole d'équilibre et d'opportunité, et il est plus calme. Le serpent peut-être un peu assertif, oui, mais c'est plus facile à contrôler que les peurs dans son esprit.

Tout de suite, ses mains tremblent, et il a des mots qu'il doit dire avant tout le reste.

Il respire profondément, et se souvient de toutes les fois où sa mère l'a emmené voir son reflet dans le miroir, et lui dit à quel point il était joli. Il se souvenait combien il détestait ça, en détestait chaque minute, détestait le plus sa lâcheté. A quel point il voulait être n'importe où sauf ici, à quel point il voulait s'échapper des mains de sa mère. Combien il souhaitait ressembler moins à une fille, et comment il voulait juste que sa mère soit fière de lui.

Il se souvient de la façon dont il sentait la douleur sur son cuir chevelu perdurer, la façon dont il souhaitait que ses cheveux soient plus court, la façon dont il souhaitait que sa mère l'aimerait simplement et l'accepterait comme il est. Il se souvient se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et éveillé la nuit, pleurant et essuyant ses yeux vigoureusement parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours avec des yeux rouges et gonflés et mentir et dire que tout allait bien.

Certains jours étaient pires que d'autres. Mais juste comme ça, il y avait également certains jours qui étaient meilleurs. Il choisit d'apprendre du premier, et de prendre la joie du dernier.

Il a toujours un peu peur, mais il sait qu'il doit laisser partir le passé. Alors il dit la seule chose qui compte. « Je te pardonne. »

Il tend ses mains, et les lève. Il amène les ciseaux vers la première mèche de cheveux, et garde ses yeux grands ouverts.

Il la coupe.

Elle tombe, et il se sent plus léger. Il coupe une autre mèche de cheveux, et encore une autre et une autre. A un moment donné, des larmes ont commencé à glisser sur son visage, et des éclats de rire s'échappent de sa bouche. Il est en train de le faire, il est réellement en train de le faire, il est en train de couper ses cheveux ! Il se sent nerveux et excité en même temps, et chaque mèche de cheveux tombant le rend inexplicablement heureux.

Bien trop vite, il a fini, et quand il regarde dans le miroir, sa respiration s'arrête. Il a des traces de larmes sur ses joues, et quelques cheveux coupés sont tombés sur ses vêtements, mais ses cheveux sont plus courts. L'arrière s'arrête peu en dessous de ses oreilles, mais il a gardé sa frange.

C'est un peu désordonné, et quelques mèches sont plus courtes que d'autres, et la coupe est un peu irrégulière par endroit, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il a coupé ses cheveux de ses propres mains, et il est heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent en paix.

* * *

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait juste donner un câlin à Nagisa, il en a bien besoin. (OnO)_

 _J'ai aussi une question. Voudriez-vous voir une fic allant de paire avec celle-ci, mais centré un peu plus sur le point de vue de Karma? Et est-ce que je devrait en faire une série, ou juste séparer cette fic en deux chapitres?_

 _Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! (OuO)/_

 _(Aussi cette fic a été inspiré par le groupe 'Of Monsters And Men' et j'ai été les voir hier. PREMIER CONCERT OMG. Est-ce que je peux seulement dire qu'ils étaient fantastiques? Allez leur jeter un coup d'œil si vous avez le temps! ^^)_

* * *

 **I présent la fiction centrée sur Karma, allant de paire avec celle-ci nommée 'Undo This Strom And Wait, I Can't Control Withering Wonders' de booksandanime que vous pouvez trouver traduite parmis mes fanfictions :)**


End file.
